You're My Safe Haven
by LoveSucksManiac
Summary: Jeremy is sent to New Orleans to look after Katherine and hide her from the dangers of Mystic Falls. Neither of them expected anything from it, but when they develop feelings for each other, things can only get more and more different.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**_"My Enemies are aware."_**

* * *

"Ow!" Katherine rolled her eyes as she felt Jeremy dig his fingers deeper into her arm, this only making herself miss her vampire abilities even more. Carelessly, Jeremy opened the car door and threw her in the passenger seat, closing it before quickly making his way into the driver's seat, starting the car as quickly as possible. Squinting his eyes, he sighed as he watched his headlights go dim.

Katherine hasn't taken her brown eyes off him since she had gotten into… well been rudely forced into what she called a crappy piece of metal, a silly excuse for a car. Breaking the unnecessary silence that drifted between them, Katherine decided it best for her to ask the question that was now at the front of her head, knowing it would roll off her tongue to moment she ceased to keep her lips sealed. "Where are you taking me?" She looked down at Jeremy frustratingly kicking down on the bottom of the car, causing it to roar and slow down until he started it up again.

Tilting her head in a confused fashion, Katherine sat out of her seat, only leaning on it now with her elbow. The disorientation quickly disappeared and she nodding in revelation, "So you're in silence mode, huh?" She sat back, still not to put on her seatbelt, before mumbling sarcastically "Great."

After no more than four minutes of driving, Jeremy pulled into a 24-hour petrol station, getting out of the car and opening the side, putting the pipe into the hole on the inside. Halfway through, he stuck his hand into his back pocket and pulled out double the money the machine demanded before walking back to the window and putting his arm through. "Go pay for this. I should be done here when you get out." Katherine raised her eyebrow, looking at the cash in front of her before smiling and snapping it out of his hand. When walking into the store, she read the number on the post beside the space Jeremy's jeep took up.

"Number 4," She put the money she'd been given on the counter when she entered the store and walked up to the small brunette at the till. The girl who Katherine now knew was named Sophie – according to her name tag – nodded and took the money and put in into the till's money drawer, beginning to fish out change. Katherine smiled mischievously as her eyes landed on a glass bottle of _Jefferson's_ behind in the alcohol section. "Before you get out too much change there, I want B7," She demanded after reading the number of the liquid.

After looking behind her, Sophie scoffed, "You don't look twenty one." She shook her head.

Katherine rolled her eyes and looked outside into the darkness, seeing Jeremy now resting in the car again, "You'd be surprised. Look, I don't have an I.D on me right now and it's been a rough night. Can't you just give me a by ball?"

"I'm sorry. I'd lose my job if my boss found out." Sophie shrugged simply before continuing to go through the drawer for Katherine's money.

Glaring, Katherine looked up the aisle. "There she is…" She heard a male voice coming from somewhere in the store.

"Hey, do you have five dollars on you? We're kind of dry right now."

Katherine ignored the high pitched employee, instead walking across the aisles slowly, hoping Jeremy had followed her in after a while. Her eyes widened when she finally noticed a pair of ridiculously dressed in leather men heading towards her. "Keep the change!" She yelled before funning out the open door and into Jeremy's car as fast as possible.

"Go." She demanded. Jeremy looked at her in confusion, "Just GO!" Jeremy put his hands up in surrender before starting the car.

Once they were far enough from the store and Katherine had stopped looking out the back window for a while, Jeremy spoke up. "What happened?"

"I've pissed off quite a few people in my time, little Gilbert. My guess is they all know I'm human now and have decided to come after me. Those guys in the store were ones I'd only mildly screwed over but they cared enough to track me down. Imagine people I've done a hell of a lot worse to." Katherine shut her eyes and shifted on the seat until she was in a comfortable position.

Jeremy nodded, "Don't worry, you're safe now."


	2. Chapter 2

Katherine's eye shadow tan eyelids rose slowly to reveal Jeremy nudging her slightly and whispering her name. "We're here," He informed her before opening his door and getting out, almost into the house he'd brought Katherine to before she'd even processed what he had told her.

Groaning, Katherine pulled the blanket she suspected Jeremy had put over her off her body, flinging it behind her into the backseat. After opening the door on her side, she ran up to the door of the house and rushed inside so she was out of the cold and hit with the warmth the candle on the table beside the front door greeted her with. When she'd closed the door causing a bang from the wind, she looked around. It wasn't anything too special, but still cosy with the lamp and moonlight that lit up the lounge area and the door way that seemed to end with the back door, attached to a white wall that looked like it was for the kitchen.

As she looked around her, she noticed Jeremy trying to light the fire, a look of pure annoyance clouding his features. Finally getting the flames to go up, he smiled and closed the door on it before standing up and looking at the girl staring right back at him. He put his hands in his back pockets, not wanting their eyes to connect and make the situation more awkward. He had been doing his best to avoid her all night, and now he was finally at the moment where he could either feel awkward and distant from her or actually have a conversation with her. But it's pretty hard to pretend to be focused on a conversation with someone you hate.

Katherine turned her head away and moved her body so she was no longer even in the vision of Jeremy, starting to open all the cupboards in search for something to amuse her while she was here. After seeing a cobweb almost hidden out of sight in the corner in one of the cupboards she pulled a disgusted face, "Ugh, did you find this place on Craigslist?"

Jeremy let out a chuckle, generating a small smile from his new roommate. "You must be in the wrong house. It's like a party here!" Jeremy sarcastically noted.

Opening the final cupboard in the room, Katherine re-positioned her body from being knelt down to standing up straight. "Now it's a party," Her smile lit up more as she turned around and shook a bottle of Jack Daniel's at Jeremy.

"We probably shouldn't—"

"God, lighten up, Gilbert! If we're gonna be room buddies here for, God knows how long, we should at least enjoy it." Katherine approached him, unscrewing the lid of the glass bottle and sending a gulp of the liquid inside down her throat. After it passed, she held the bottle out, trying to make Jeremy take it from her.

Hesitantly, he gave in and took the bottle, doing the same thing she did.

* * *

"Where are we anyway?" Katherine furrowed her eyebrows, realizing she hadn't asked the question at any other moment through her and Jeremy's drunken joke exchanging.

Jeremy chugged some more of the alcohol, "New Orleans." He answered before giving the bottle to Katherine.

"So the home of vampires and witches who probably want to rip my throat out is now my safe haven?" She asked, not really worrying about it, instead taking a final swig of their second to last bottle, before placing the empty glass on the coffee table and fixing herself on the couch, only staring at the flames of the fire as they went down slightly, but still stuck enough to give them both heat.

Jeremy stood up and reached for the last bottle on the counter behind them. "It's okay. You can trust me. Elena sent us out here for me to keep you safe and that's exactly what I'm gonna do," He smiled at her as he removed the cap and took a mouthful from the top.

Katherine rolled her eyes, taking the whiskey when Jeremy gave it to her, "Of course. _Elena_. You know, I don't understand why everyone does so much for that girl. It's like they all swoon when they're told they can do as much for her as take her cheap nail polish off with only water and a towel. Why don't they just dedicate a day to her? Oh, yes! I see it now, "National Elena Gilbert Day" subtitle, "we know you'll do anything for her anyway, but at least today it's expected!" Pathetic."

Jeremy laughed briefly, "Are you jealous?"

"Of course not," Katherine scoffed in response, taking her drink of alcohol but keeping it beside her instead of passing it on, "you know, I used to be like that. I used to be like Elena Gilbert. Only much better." Katherine smiled as she remembered, "every man from every place I'd ever been fell to my feet before hello. It was great. At least I appreciated the kindness. Elena, however, acts like she's already in her grave before her heart is ripped out of her chest. I mean, sure she's lost a few people and went a little on the crazy side life and all, but who hasn't? You've went through exactly what she has and you're still kicking. And let's admit, that rocking hot body didn't come from sitting at engraved stones and crying until there's no tears left."

Nodding and laughing again, Jeremy whipped out his phone and started playing music to which Katherine perked up, a smile rising on her face as a slow song she'd never really heard rang in her ears. "I wanna dance," She stood up and held her hand out to Jeremy in a suggesting manner.

Jeremy shook his head, "I'm not a dancer. Especially a drunk slow dancer." He admitted before sitting up slightly.

Katherine pouted and got on her knees, placing her hands on Jeremy's and bringing them to his thighs. "Please? Don't be the guy who gets a girl all drunk like this and doesn't even do anything."

After a few moments of them just staring back at each other, Jeremy nodded, giving up, "Okay, just one song though," He stood up, not letting Katherine's hands fall out of his.

Smiling, Katherine led him further out so they were close enough to the fire that the heat warmed up her legs. She put one of her hands on Jeremy's shoulder, the other intertwined in his but kept close to them, while Jeremy put his right hand on her waist. Moving closer to each other, they started to move slowly.

Eventually, Katherine's hand moved to Jeremy's upper torso, her head resting on his chest while they moved. As she felt herself drifting away, a loud ringing sounded from Jeremy's phone, causing the music to stop and for them to break apart.

"Elena." Jeremy read the caller I.D aloud before inhaling deeply and answering. "Hey."

"Jer? Are you okay? Have you killed Katherine yet?" Elena joked.

Jeremy laughed, "Nope. We're doing just fine."

Elena sighed, "Are you drunk? You sound drunk. What are you doing?"

"We were dancing. Then you called. And now this is happening," Jeremy replied honestly.

"You were drunk dancing with Katherine? Are you out of your freaking mind? Jeremy, I sent you there to hide her not to get comfortable with her."

"It's not like we're making out, Elena. We're gonna go to bed now, good night." Jeremy hung up quickly before there was any sense of response. He looked at Katherine who had by then landed back on the couch and chugged down more alcohol than any girl so petite shouldn't be able to handle, so Jeremy suspected she had experience with it.

Katherine scoffed, "We're not actually going to sleep are we?"

"Yes, actually. We are. We're going to see a witch tomorrow so we have to wake up early and get a head start on this hangover thing." Jeremy took the last of the bottle from Katherine's hands and poured it down the sink. "Come on."

Glaring at mid-air, Katherine followed him into one of the rooms. Jeremy used his phone for light, revealing a double bed of probably the smallest size available.

Feeling awkward with it, Jeremy turned to Katherine, "I can sleep on the couch." He suggested.

Katherine only laughed, "Are you crazy? It's uncomfortable enough to sit on when you're drunk. Can you imagine waking up on it early in the morning with a hangover?"

Jeremy shrugged, "I'm sure it's okay."

"Wow, is sleeping beside me really _that_ bad?" Katherine sat on the bed, pulling the covers down enough so she could move under them.

"No- I mean, I don't think so. I was just suggesting…" Jeremy looked at the ground.

"It's okay. We can sleep in the same bed I won't worry about you doing anything too naughty while I'm dreaming," Katherine winked with a smile, "Now go put out that fire before we all die."


End file.
